In conventional light curing three-dimensional (3D) printing devices, a solid release film and a bearing member for supporting the solid release film are disposed on the bottom of a tank for accommodating photosensitive resins. In printing of a workpiece, the photosensitive resins would be cured to form a layer of the workpiece and attach to the solid release film (e.g. a plastic film or a flexible silicone block). To initiate printing of the following layer, applying a force to lift up the workpiece is required to separate the workpiece from the solid release film and allow liquid photosensitive resins to refill between the workpiece and the solid release film. However, low-pressure vacuum would build up between the solid release film and the workpiece during printing, therefore causing difficulties in separating the workpiece from the solid release film.
While increasing the uplift force may seem to solve the technical difficulties, application of strong uplift forces often leads to damage of the workpiece and deformation of the solid release film, affecting the quality and efficiency of printing. In recent years, a team called “CARBON3D” has developed a 3D printing technique, commonly known as C.L.I.P. C.L.I.P. involves pouring a single light curable material into a curing tank and dissolving oxygen from a breathable material disposed at the bottom of the tank into the lower portion of the light curable material to avoid light curing thereof. Light would then enter and cure the upper portion of the light curable material in which oxygen concentration is relatively low. While the C.L.I.P. technique should have significantly sped up the printing process, accumulation and diffusion of oxygen at the lower portion become uncontrollable when working continuously over a certain period of time. Consequently, C.L.I.P. has yet to be utilized in industrial productions.